The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often require human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is always desirable to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
Computing systems may execute applications or programs that provide various functions and features to a user of the computing system. For example, applications may execute to perform financial related tasks, data storage related tasks, data organization related tasks, and the like. Applications may also execute to monitor events occurring on the computing system. These applications may identify events that may be malicious or harmful to the computing system. Upon detecting a harmful event, the applications may notify the user or take additional precautions. Applications or programs that monitor for harmful events may assist to protect the integrity of the computing system and the data stored or accessed by the system.